


Back To When We Were Infinite

by cheerfulparadigm



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Angst, M/M, also fluff i guess?, but it was written with more angst in mind, i need to think of better titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerfulparadigm/pseuds/cheerfulparadigm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just the two of you and everything was right. You were infinite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To When We Were Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it. 
> 
> Un-beta'd as per usual.

You see him stand there, victorious. Bodies of slain men lay strewn around him, but not a scratch mars that perfect skin. And it makes you think to when you first saw him, crowned and smiling, young and strong.

_This is what a son should be._

**

You hear him speaking with the men, charismatic. Those surrounding him are silent as they listen, enraptured. They follow his every word, nodding with awe. And it makes you think back to dinners with loud-laughing boys and a charming, smiling prince, telling stories merrily. It makes you think to when he stole the very breath from your lungs with a single word.

_Catch._

**

You feel his breath at your neck. His arms wrap around your waist, fingers tracing the familiar skin at your hips. He takes you in hand and you gasp, tilting your head back as his lips find yours. And it makes you think to stolen moments in the summer sun, learning each other's bodies, memorising each each bump, each crevice, each line. It makes think of whispered words and heated gasps, of kisses and touches and quiet groans.

_Tell me again._

**

You see him standing there, silent. His jaw is tight and his lips are a thin line. His muscles are tensed. His is distant more often, more quiet. There are less soft brushes of skin, minimal presses of lips. And you feel strangely cold. He softens, slightly, when you catch his eye, and for a moment you have him again. And it makes you ache for summer nights and endless days, revelling in each other like it would never end. It makes you yearn for those years of smiles and touches and whispers. It makes you long for when it was just the two of you and everything was right, when you were infinite.

_I'll be the first. Swear it._

_I swear it._

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add more to it, but I couldn't figure out where I wanted it to go...
> 
> Hopefully this is decent enough. I'm always unsure with writing these two. But either way I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos would be very much appreciated. uwu


End file.
